


Candy Gram Cancan

by JA_Authoress



Series: Muggle Mishaps [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, February 1979, Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, Singing, Tears, Valentine's Day, a lot of fluff, candy gram, epic dance number, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5917810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JA_Authoress/pseuds/JA_Authoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 5, 1979</p><p>It was too quiet yesterday.  Remus's suspicions are confirmed when he receives a candy gram at work from his boyfriend, of his boyfriend... and his backup dancers.</p><p>Sirius Black stood in the middle of the shop, sporting a posh overcoat, frills, and a pair of old fashioned tights that fit him all too well.  </p><p>He smirked.  Then opened his mouth and started to sing a familiar tune.</p><p>“You are my moonshine—”</p><p>“Oh hell.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Gram Cancan

February 5, 1979

Remus frowned, tapping a nonsensical rhythm on the counter.

“Something wrong, dear?” 

“Nothing Winnie, I was just thinking.”

“About your lovely Sirius?”

Remus flushed. “You could say that. He’s the most stubborn, compulsive prat I’ve ever met, and he complains about everything, but he was completely calm yesterday when he came home.”

“And that’s a bad thing how?” Winnie got down from her step ladder in the back of the shop.

“You should have heard him when his chocolate thing wasn’t going as planned. I heard about how things weren’t working out for two bloody days. He gets these massive ideas and simply must follow through with them.”

“Sarah told me all about your Christmas adventures.”

Remus’s left eye twitched at the memories. “It wasn’t all stressful, but he was going on about all these brilliant Valentine’s Day plans, and yesterday… nothing.”

Winnie levitated a few books up to the top shelves. There hadn’t been many customers that morning.

“Think he forgot?”

Remus snorted. “Unless Lily finally got fed up with him and obliviated his mind, there’s nothing that stops that man.” 

“Typical Gryffindor,” Winnie rolled her eyes.

“What house were you?” 

She grinned and opened her mouth when she glanced at the clock. “Oh my, is that the time? I think I’ll go up to the front to make sure everything’s all nice for the afternoon rush.”

Remus stared after her as she made her way to the front with a smirk. That was highly suspicious.

The bell chimed its low brassy tune.

“Oh no. No. NO!”

“Candy gram for one, Mr. Remus John Lupin.”

“What the bloody hell are you wearing?”

Sirius Black stood in the middle of the shop, sporting a posh overcoat, frills, and a pair of old fashioned tights that fit him all too well. 

He handed Remus a bouquet of massive rose shaped lollipops, and smirked. Then opened his mouth and started to sing a familiar tune.

“You are my moonshine—”

“Oh hell.”

“My only moonshine, you make me haaaaaaaaaappppyyyyyyy every single day, you finally know dear, how much I love you, so please don’t make me go away.”

“Is that all? Well thanks so much Pads, now if you could just—”

“Let me finish, we’re just getting to the best part!”

“But—”

“I mean it Remus, let me finish the song!”

Red faced and highly embarrassed by the PDA (Winnie was watching from the front, and Sarah had poked her head in from the connecting door, and was the Lily next to Sarah with a video camera??), Remus waved for him to continue. The moonshine thing was actually quite hilarious, you know, once you start thinking about the alcohol instead of being the subject of the song yourself.

Sirius started on the second verse, and James and Peter sauntered around the bookshelves and joined him. If Remus didn’t want to watch the performance so badly, he would have fallen out of his chair with laughter. The two were in body suits, wearing a set of petals around their faces. Together, all three of them performed an epic dance routine that, while slightly scarring, was surprisingly well coordinated.

“The other night love, as I was sleeping, I dreamed I lost you, but I woke up, and there you were, so I didn’t have to cry.”

Peter seemed to really be getting into it, James looked like a deer on ice, but they made it work.

“You are my moonshineeeeeeeeee, my only moonshine. You make me so happy, my eyes are grey, your eyes are green, now you know how much I love you, so please don’t take my moonshine awayyyyyyyyyy.”

Remus could sense the big finale coming up and mentally prepared himself.

“I’ll always love you, and solemnly swear to make you happy, even when we’re old and grey. Always know, how much I love you. Please don’t take my moonshine away. Be my moonshine every day.”

Streamers flew out of their hands at the end. Remus suspected that their original plan was to have sparklers, but luckily someone talked them out of it (books were highly flammable after all). 

He refused to acknowledge the tears that were in his eyes. 

They were tears of laughter. Regardless of what anyone else says.

Everyone present (and not holding a camera for evidence of what happened) broke into applause. Several whistles were blown.

Sirius and his backup dancers took a deep bow.

“Bloody hell, why couldn’t someone do that for me?” Winnie wiped the tears from her eyes. “You lot are the cutest things to ever come out of Hogwarts, don’t let anyone ever tell you any different.”

“What’d you think?” Sirius grinned, a little out of breath.

Remus jumped over the counter and kissed his boyfriend soundly. Peter and James howled with laughter in the background.

“That good, eh?”

Remus sniffed and nodded. He still didn’t trust his voice fully.

“Originally I was going to deliver this yesterday, but I got caught up in rewriting the song, and the choreography, and then Prongs and Wormtail had to be my backup dancers, and the whole production took a lot longer than I wanted it to.”

“Definitely worth the wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo~ another step closer to Valentine's Day... yayyyyyyy...
> 
> Thanks to Bunny for suggesting the whole candy gram thing (I came up with the title for once, go me!), and some epic lines.
> 
> The original song, of course, isn't mine. It belongs to Jimmie Davis and Charles Mitchell circa 1939/1940.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's been following the series so far! If you liked this episode please leave a kudos/comment ^_^
> 
> Remember! Candy grams are only fun if there's an epic dance number attached to them, and someone is there to record it so their children can bear witness to the embarrassment. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night everyone! I'm off to bed...


End file.
